Trucy's Prom Night
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Written as a request from Ichisakuraki Reiosamuka. When Trucy's prom date leaves her a week before the prom Klavier steps in to be her night in shining armour. This can only be a good night... one-shot


This was a request by Ichisakuraki Reiosamuka and as promised I was asked to put this at the top:

**To: Hong Meiling From: Panda**

* * *

"Polly! Polly!" Sixteen year old Trucy would never change, maybe one day she would actually remember to knock on his door.

"Trucy! Knock!" Ema cried out as she climbed off his lap.

"Sorry Ema…" She sulked.

"Oh hey, what's the matter?" Ema asked, suddenly realise the lack of the spring in her step.

"You don't look too happy Truce…"

"I'm not going to prom…" Her eyes were swollen and red.

"What!"

Trucy had found out about her prom months ago. The second she found out she begged her daddy (which didn't work out too well) and Apollo to help her prepare for it. When her dad said no, Apollo's girlfriend Ema protested and said prom was one thing high school girls always dreamt of.

-x-x-

"Why aren't you going?" Ema and Apollo had regained their composure from Trucy bursting in on their intimate moment.

"My date's left me, he's going with another girl!" She sobbed.

"That scum!" Ema screeched.

"I don't want daddy to see me cry so I came here. C-can I stay for the night?"

"Go call your daddy and tell him." Apollo handed her the phone.

"I don't think she's going to get another date…" Ema climbed back onto his lap and whispered in his ear. "It's a week away…even the science geeks like me would have a date by now…"

"You're not a science geek!" Apollo declared before pressing his lips to hers. "When I went to prom I took an older girl from the home with me."

"How much older?" She asked.

"She was eighteen, she was actually working there. We never did anything, just kissed."

"Aww, I went with this guy called Derek. He was really nerdy and cute – a bit like me. Right?"

"Right!" He pulled her into another kiss.

"Daddy says I can stay." Ema took the phone from her. "I don't want to go to prom now!" Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Yes you are. We're gonna get you another date." Ema smiled softly.

"Who! There's only one guy as awesome as him! That's him!"

"Trucy!" Apollo snapped. "There's no need to yell…ok?" Apollo calmed her down. "Look, let's get some take out…"

-x-x-

The following morning, Ema took Trucy to work with her.

"Trucy it's all gonna be fine." She assured.

"No it's not! Prom's one of the most important days in a teen girl's life! And after the disaster at my birthday…" She cringed.

"Let's not remember that." Ema smiled. "So, are you going to help me today?"

"Sure ok!" Trucy nodded.

"Ok, can you take this folder to my sister for me?" Trucy continued to stare at her phone. "Trucy! Trucy! Truce?" Trucy was crying. "What's up?"

"My date, he's going with Megs! My best friend!"

"Everything's going to be fine, we're going to get you the best prom date ever!"

"Give me the folder." She held out her hands.

"Straight to my sister, nobody else can read it! Got it?"

"Yeah…"

"She seems sad again…" Ema looked up to be met by Apollo.

"She's found out who that lad's going with."

"Really? Who?" Apollo wrapped his arms around Ema's shoulders and rested his head beside hers.

"Her best friend." Ema sighed. "This is stupid. Why her? She's a good kid."

"I don't know…"

"Fraulien!" Klavier burst through the door. "Fraulien Skye…" (Since Ema had dated Apollo, Klavier had become a lot more respectful).

"Yes Gavin?"

"Do you have the file for the Indigo Case?"

"I sent Trucy to my sister's office with it." She replied.

"I passed the Fraulien in the hall there. She seems sad. Something's bothering her ja?" Klavier asked as he took the seat in front of her desk.

"Yeah…"

"Boy trouble?" Klavier asked curiously.

"How'd you figure that?" Ema asked shocked.

"I've broke plenty of pretty Fraulien's hearts, still, a Fraulien like her doesn't need a boy who'll hurt her." Klavier rose from the seat. "I'll be going now."

As soon as he closed the door, Apollo and Ema looked to each other. A smile growing on each other's face.

"We've got her a date." Apollo let go of his girlfriend. "I'll go after him!" He swung the door open. "Hey Klavier! I need a word with you in your office!"

-x-x-

It was now the following Friday.

"Ema, Lana why are you doing this!" Trucy protested. "I don't want to go! I don't want to be the prom's dateless loser!"

"You won't be." Lana continued to work on her hair as Ema left the room to gather make-up from her own bedroom. "My sister and Apollo got you a new date."

"They what! Oh god…who have they asked!"

"Nobody bad I promise."

"Ow!" Trucy pulled back from the hair straighteners.

"Sit still then." Lana smiled.

"Everything going ok?" Apollo asked as he lounged on the bed in his and Ema's room.

"Yeah…she's really worried about who she's going with." Ema started throwing make-up onto the bed. "Have you seen the eyeliner? The new one I bought for Trucy?"

"Is this it?" Apollo picked up some kind of pencil.

"No baby, that's a lip pencil." She continued to root through the mountain of make-up.

"How about this?" Apollo held out a pencil.

"That's it! Thank you baby!" She gave him a quick kiss. "Can you call Klavier for us? She'll be ready by the time he gets here."

"Can do."

"So who's my date?" Trucy asked as she struggled to sit still long enough for Ema to do her make-up.

"All you need to know is that he's coming here and he's gonna get you there."

-x-x-

"Ah-hah!" Apollo managed to get his camera from when he studied photography.

"I'm ready!"

Trucy was glowing when she emerged from the room she stayed in when he slept at his. She wore a blue prom dress which Lana and Ema had worked on to make sure it fit her perfect. Around her wrist she wore the same corsage of blue flowers which Ema had treasured from her senior prom, Trucy had promised to take care of that. She had the brightest smile he had seen since the day he began working for her and her skin was glittering and being flattered in the dim light. In her hand she held a blue clutch bag.

"You look beautiful." Apollo smiled. "Smile for me." He snapped the photo.

"Thanks for letting me get ready here! You're the best Apollo!"

"No problem sweetie. Did you say thanks to Lana and Em as well?"

"Thanks for getting me ready guys!" There was a knock at the door.

"I think you date's arrived." Apollo opened the door to be met by Klavier.

He'd made even more of an effort that normal to impress. He was dressed in a tuxedo only with a purple silk shirt. He'd fastened a rose into his jacket.

"Is my date ready yet?" He had one hand behind his back.

"Klavier!" Trucy was shocked. "Klavier's my date!"

"Ja! Is that ok baby?"

"I love you Polly!" She squeezed him tight.

"Don't thank me, thank your knight in shining armour here." Apollo lifted his camera up. "Smile pretty you two."

"Have fun!" Ema smiled brightly.

"Look after her you, or you might not have a job tomorrow." Lana warned.

"Look after her, her daddy might come after you." Apollo laughed.

"I hope you're going to like my ride." Klavier smirked.

"You didn't bring your motorbike with you did you!"

"Nein! And ruin that dress, we've got one of my cars. My _best _car."

-x-x-

"W-wow! A Ferrari!"

"Ja, a custom made one at that." He opened her door and allowed her to step in to the plush leather.

Each seat had his familiar logo stitched into the purple leather, whatever could have been finished in chrome was and she nervously peered at the speed gage. This car could go unbelievably fast…

"Ready to go Fraulien?"

"I'm ready!"

-x-x-

"You did remember to check with her school that he could be her prom date…right?" Lana asked curiously.

"Of course. They have no problems with it."

"Well, at least she won't make the mistake I made at prom, I'll never forgive that boy." She turned to her sister. "I'm guessing you're staying here? I'll see you both tomorrow…"

"Am I right in thinking she…?"

"She…yeah…she regretted that to be honest. She thought she loved him."

"What about you?"

"I got no action my prom night baby." She smiled as she curled up in his arms.

"Me neither, how about we…ya know…celebrate tonight then?" Ema blushed.

"Cheeky!" She pushed him gently.

-x-x-

Klavier got out first, hearing all the girls scream (clearly someone had found out about his plan to bring Trucy) when she emerged from the car she was clinging to the bouquet of roses Klavier had given her in the car. He pulled her close to him for the photographer to take the picture as they came in.

Trucy wasn't entirely sure what to do at a prom, all she did know was that the school had arranged for everyone to have a huge meal first. She found her friends (minus the one who had stolen her date) while Klavier went to get some punch for her.

"Hiya!"

"Trucy!" The taller blonde girl laughed. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Of course she was gonna come Natalie!" The other girl, the brunette smiled. "So…who's your date?"

"Who's yours Lily?" Trucy asked.

"Mine, you know Will from band?"

"That really hot guy!"

"Yeah! He's my date. What about you Natalie?"

"I've come here with Jamie."

"Oh wow! You're _so _lucky!" Trucy giggled.

"So! Who's yours?" They asked excitedly.

"Fraulien." He offered the cup of fruit punch to her.

"No way!" They sounded each sound slowly.

"Guten tag." Klavier smiled that smile that made his fans swoon. "Are you Trucy's friends?"

"Yeah! Wow! You're Klavier Gavin!"

"Ja, I am."

"_This _is Trucy's date." Will, Lily's date had appeared beside her.

"Screw Matthew sweets! This is awesome for you!" Jamie appeared at Natalie's side.

"Aww, I'm glad you approve!" Klavier nudged her closer to him and held onto her shoulder.

"Ladies and gentleman if you'd like to make your way to the meal table?" The principal announced. Klavier sat between Trucy and Will, opposite him was Jamie and Natalie, opposite Will was his date Lily.

"I'd like the soup, the fish and the ice cream please." Trucy ordered.

"The mushrooms, the steak and the cake bitte, danke." Klavier told the server.

"Can I take some pictures?" Trucy pulled Apollo's digital camera from her clutch bag. "Jamie, Natalie?" Jamie, who was taller than his date pulled her into his arms. Trucy snapped the photo.

They'd eaten the starter and the main meal, chatting away, awakening Klavier's inner child. Klavier felt welcomed by her friends. Trucy looked around, at all the popular kids and the kids who were all in stable relationships were feeding each other pieces of the desert. Klavier spotted her staring around. He cut a portion of the chocolate cake with the spoon.

"Trucy?"

"Huh? Mmf!" He pulled his spoon from her mouth. She chewed the cake and swallowed. "That wasn't funny!"

"Why Fraulien? That's what everyone else is doing?" He smiled. "Even your friends…" He tilted his head towards the pair in front of him, sharing ice-cream between them.

"Hehe!" She pushed the spoon into his mouth. The ice cream numbed his tongue and lips for a few seconds.

Feeling a little devious he chose to tickle her, she squeaked as he managed to scoop the last spoonful of ice cream from her glass.  
"Hey!" She pushed him in the chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from turning round and tickling him. Natalie grabbed the camera and snapped a photo of them both as Klavier held her.

-x-x-

"Can you dance Klavier?" Trucy's friends asked.

"Ja."

"Dance with us then." Natalie and Lily took his hands and the two boys took Trucy's.

As he danced with Trucy he could hear people going 'Is that Klavier Gavin? _The _Klavier Gavin?' and 'What's she doing with him?'.

"Mister Gavin." The principal grabbed his arm. "I have a favour to ask." Klavier stepped to the side and pulled Trucy with him. "Perhaps you would sing for us?" He noticed the music had stopped.

"Nein, I'm sorry but I'm here for my Fraulien friend tonight, nothing else." He gestured to the DJ to turn the music back up and took Trucy back onto the dancefloor.

-x-x-

"Well, well…if it isn't Trucy – one of the few without a date, why don't you go take a seat with the other prom rejects!" Her friend and the date she had stolen hissed. Klavier had gone to get her some more punch and take some photos of her friends.

"I have a date, a better date than you would ever be."

"Who's this Liebe?" Klavier asked, knowing already who it was.

"Oh. My. God! Klavier Gavin!" The girl swooned. Klavier handed Trucy the glass of punch.

"Ja…am I right in guessing you are Megan?"

"Y-Yeah…" She swooned again.

"Then that must mean that this boy is the scum that dumped my young lady friend."

"Excuse me!" He snapped.

"Don't fight me little boy, you'd regret it. Let's dance some more Trucy."

-x-x-

Endless streams of photos, dancing and fun ensued. Trucy and Klavier were dancing closer and closer but Klavier knew the boundaries.

"Did you vote for prom king and queen Trucy?" Natalie and Jamie danced beside them.

"Oh no! I forgot! They're going to announce it now!"

"It doesn't matter Fraulien. You're having so much fun you've forgotten."

"They're announcing it now!" Lily and Will stood beside them. Klavier and her stopped dancing and stood between both the couples.

"We're ready to announce prom king and queen." The principal began. He then continued to harp on about the honour of the award.

"I wish I'd win…" Trucy whispered.

"Why wouldn't you Fraulien? You're the prettiest one here, in my eyes anyway." Trucy blushed deeply.

"No, one of the cheerleaders will win." Klavier laughed as he saw the effects of his words on the teenage girl.

"The winner for prom queen…winning by 18 votes is Trucy Wright!" Trucy squealed in delight and rushed forward. Klavier smiled brightly and clapped, her friends cheered beside her.

"The winner for prom king…in a landslide victory is…Klavier Gavin? Are you kidding!"

"Haha, danke Herr Principal." He took his spot beside Trucy on the stage.

The student body president placed the tiara on her head and Klavier hand to kneel down to get the crown. She was given more flowers and both were handed small plaques. Trucy fell into his arms for the photo.

"Way to go Trucy!" Her friends cheered.

"Now, as is tradition in this school, the prom king and queen will start the final dance." The principal declared as Klavier led Trucy to the middle of the dance floor.

A slow dance. As the dance continued Trucy tried to push even closer to Klavier and hugged into his chest. He smirked to himself and she could feel the growl of his chest as he did so.

"I don't want this night to end."

"I wish I was your age again Fraulien, being in love for the first time…it felt so great…"

"I'm ready to go home now, I've had the best night ever!"

"Good."

"I'll see you on Sunday!" Lily hugged Trucy goodbye.

"See you Sunday." She watched as her two friends and their dates climbed into the limo.

"Fraulien!" Klavier drove up to the door. "Shall we?" The porter at the door opened the door on her side.

-x-x-

"Klavier?" He kept his attention focused on the road but felt as she put her hand on top of his. He moved the gear stick but she still did not move her hand.

"Ja Fraulien?"

"Thanks for tonight." He pulled into the only parking space available outside her apartment.

"No prob-" She pounced on him and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back slowly but stayed on his lap. "F-Fraulien!" He struggled to catch his breath. "You know you shouldn't have done that."

"I know…" She whispered. "But I-I couldn't help it…"

"You're still too young to be enjoying _that _part of prom night, especially with me. You'll get me in trouble with your daddy." He gave her quick kiss before opening his door. "Come on." He climbed out with her. "Maybe we can do that at senior prom, ja? You'd be old enough by then."

"Promise?" Trucy asked.

"Promise." Klavier chuckled.

She linked arms with him and he guided her up to the apartment on the second floor. As she opened the door Phoenix came charging out with a sweeping brush, Klavier just managed to jump back in time.

"Daddy!" Trucy snapped.

"I'm only playing sweetie, go on inside." He smiled. Klavier brushed the lint of his tuxedo jacket.

"Well…night Klavier." She whispered shyly.

"Goodnight Fraulien, sleep well." He smiled.

"Thanks for taking her." Phoenix closed the door behind his daughter.

"No problem, what's the sweeping brush for?"

"Well, that's what daddies do at prom isn't it? Chase the date down the road?"

"Ja, I guess so." Klavier shrugged.

"You didn't do anything with her did you?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Nein! I'm a prosecutor, I know the rules with little Frauliens like her." Klavier replied.

"Ah, but as a prosecutor you may know a loophole."

"I did nothing." Klavier said quickly.

"By the way…that thing on your head…is it a crown?"

"Ja, I'm prom king baby!"

"You won an award aimed at sixteen year olds!" Phoenix was shocked.

"Ja, your daughter won the queen, I shall be going, give my love to Fraulien for me."

"Sure, bye Gavin."

-x-x-

As he turned the car onto the road he saw the shadow of Trucy sticking out from her bedroom window. He sounded the horn and waved.

"Night Fraulien!"

"Goodnight Klavier!" She squealed, blowing him a kiss. With that he pretended to catch the kiss and rolled up his window, speeding into the distance.

As she watched his car disappear over the horizon she couldn't help that wonder that if this was her _senior _prom, if she was just two years older, her prom night with Klavier might not have ended with just a kiss. _Remember your promise for senior prom Klavier! _She slipped out of the dress and changed into her pyjamas. That night she fell asleep hugging her pillow.

* * *

Hope this was what you wanted ~ EvilWaffleS x


End file.
